Electronic devices process more and more data now, and thus more heat is generated due to the heavy load. Therefore, heat dissipation becomes very important for the electronic devices. A tablet is usually equipped with a stand to support the tablet so as to provide an optimal view angle for a user who may use the tablet in a most comfortable posture. Therefore, when the stand is lifted from the tablet by a user, it means the tablet is in use, and at this time, heat dissipation mechanism can be activated in time to dissipate heat generated by the electronic device.